kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
The Attitudinator
The Attitudinator is a helmet-like device designed by HenchCo Industries. The helmet was invented primarily with making villains more evil in mind, but it can actually make a person good or evil, depending on whether they are good or evil to begin with. The Attitudinator is best known for unleashing Ron Stoppable's evil persona, and returning Dr. Drakken's blue skin to its original color.Bad Boy Abilities The Attitudinator is a helmet that removes the good and bad energy of the wearer, then readjusts the balance according to the desire of the wearer. Though the helmet was originally marketed by HenchCo under the idea of making villains more evil, it was increasingly used to turn heroes into villains during its lifespan.Bad Boy One of Team Go's foes, Electronique, introduced a new and improved Attitudinator, dubbed the Reverse Polarizer. Her modifications, most notably a blue jumper cabling connecting the good and bad energy containers, greatly improved the helmet's performance. Pressing the "H" logo on the helmet fired an energy beam that caused those hit to toggle between good and evil. As such, wearing the helmet was no longer required, and several people could be targeted at one time.Stop Team Go It is unclear if Electronique fully repaired the original Attitudinator, which was visibly damaged and held together by tape when last seenBad Boy, or if she somehow obtained a different unit, as the Reverse Polarizier had no visible damage when introduced.Stop Team Go The Attitudinator paradox When Dr. Drakken tests his evil power, he suddenly learns that its evil force is very weak. But when his evil energy is transferred to Ron, Ron became one of most most evil and effective villains in the series. It is not clear how the weak evil energy from Drakken could transform Ron so drastically. Theories Theory 1: Ron has a very powerful evil side, but it is suppressed by his mightier good side. So, the small portion of evil that he got from Drakken was enough to overturn the balance from good to evil. Theory 2: The Attitudinator is designed to remove the good side of the wearer, and leave the evil side intact. So when the Attitudinator's stored evil energy from Drakken was absorbed into Ron, and for Drakken vice-versa, it completely removed Ron's good side, leaving his inherent evil side intact, and replaced it with Drakken's evil side, while the opposite was done for Drakken. This may explain why after the transfer Ron turned blue, and Drakken's skin returned to normal. The evil that Ron's evil persona possessed included Drakken's own evil energy, which was tied into his blue skin. Likewise, Drakken's coloring returned to normal because he had both his and Ron's good energy, and therefore lacked evil energy that may have been at least partially responsible for turning him blue originally. Owners/Users The Attitudinator *'Owned by': **HenchCo. Industries *'Used on': **Dr. Drakken **Ron Stoppable **Shaun The Reverse Polarizer *'Used by' **Electronique ***'Against': ***#Hego ***#Shego ***#Mego ***#Wego **Rufus **Ron Stoppable **Kim Possible Events *The Attitudinator was unveiled at the annual supervillain trade show and convention at the Tri-City Convention Center. Dr. Drakken was the first customer, but during his turn, Ron collided with him, breaking the helmet and leaving Drakken only with his good energy, while Ron accidentally took in all of Drakken's bad energy. Not only did this cause them to basically switch personalities, but Ron took on Drakken's blue coloring while Drakken's skin reverted to its original color. Drakken repaired the helmet, and once he placed it on Ron, their original personalities were restored. Ron later used the helmet on his "evil" cousin Shaun, which presumably drained the bad out of him and made Shaun far more pleasant to be around.Bad Boy *Electronique broke out of prison and somehow obtained the Attitudinator. She modified the helmet and renamed it the Reverse Polarizer. Her plan was to use it on Team Go and make them all her evil servants. Unknown to her, Shego had turned to villainy while Electronique was in prison, so while the rest of Team Go was turned evil by the helmet, Shego was turned good. Shego teamed up with Team Possible to restore Team go. During the battle, almost everyone but Kim and Rufus was hit by the helmet at least once. After the battle, Electronique was sent to prison after being turned good, and Shego was once again turned bad, after which the helmet was accidentally smashed.Stop Team Go Gallery Bad_boy_1.jpg|HenchCo ad for the Attitudinator Electronique.jpg|Electronique with the Reverse Polarizer Trivia Behind the Scenes Episode Appearances References Category:Paraphernalia